This invention relates to a lady's handbag adapted to be carried with improved security.
Purse-snatching is an unfortunate aspect of modern urban life. Accordingly, there is considerable demand for ladies' handbags which are not only stylish but can be carried with improved security. Moreover, it is desired that a lady's handbag be adaptable to carry as many everyday items as possible.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide such a handbag.
In the prior art, there is known the concept of a combination handbag and muff, as illustrated, for example, by U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 115,369 and 123,010. In U.S. Design Pat. No. 115,369, moreover, the combination handbag-muff includes a long strap which appears to be intended to be worn around the neck. The hand-receiving portions of these combination handbag-muffs are at the centers of obviously heavy constructions, since warmth of the user's hands is the prime objective. These items are, therefore, quite unsuitable for use under conditions other than rather cold weather. Moreover, these items are not specifically adapted for improved security purposes and, therefore, do not have all the safeguards that one might want for a handbag designed for improved security. Morever, relatively large articles, such as non-collapsing umbrellas, cannot be carried by means of these items.